Vision
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Fluff, Hétéro ou yuri, au choix... Visite guidée d'une salle de bain.


**Titre :** **_Vision_**

**Rating :** M ou R (rien de graphique mais quelques allusions qui ne sont pas pour les enfants lol)

**Pairing :** à la discrétion du lecteur… Il peut s'agir d'une histoire hétéro ou d'un yuri, vous le prenez comme vous le voulez.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR, je n'ai que 10.26 $ dans mon compte de banque, alors inutile de me poursuivre !

**Dédicace :** Pour Link9, ma co-auteur, ma maîtresse platonique de l'internet, mon amie… En espérant que ce petit quelque chose te remonte un peu le moral très chère.

**A/N :** Ce qui suit est très court, je sais, mais c'est voulu. Il s'agit de ma première tentative de fluff. À vous de me dire si je dois cesser ou continuer de gratter de court one-shot dans ce style.

* * *

La vapeur s'échappant des parois vitrées de la cabine de douche, procurait un air mystique à la pièce, comme si l'on avançait à travers un épais brouillard. Une subtile odeur d'agrumes parfumait cette brume. On pouvait distinguer deux formes se mouvant avec grâce, comme interprétant un ballet qu'ils avaient répété des dizaines de fois auparavant. Mais si l'on observait de plus près, il était aisé de constater que ces deux formes ne formaient plus qu'une, due à leur proximité et à leurs mouvements, synchronisés presque à la perfection, mais qui pourtant semblait si naturel, presque instinctif.

Graduellement, les mouvements se muaient en caresses, arrachant par le fait même quelques gémissements. Plus le temps passait, plus la température de la pièce augmentait, et ce n'était pas dû uniquement à toute cette vapeur. L'eau de la douche, depuis longtemps oubliée par les deux formes enchevêtrée, coulait pourtant sur leur deux corps, des centaines de gouttes frayant leur chemin sur cette peau excitée et brûlante de désir.

Parfois, une partie de l'anatomie de l'une de ses formes, se collait contre la paroi vitrée, laissant une empreinte floue mais que l'on pouvait deviner avec un peu d'imagination. D'autres fois, c'est la trace de deux mains fermement appuyées contre la vitre que l'on pouvait distinguer. Il était alors facile d'affirmer que la personne propriétaire de ces mains, cherchait un appui quelconque. Pourquoi ? On en avait bien une petite idée… Surtout si l'on se fiait aux gémissements et plaintes lascives qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, résonnant contre les murs de la salle de bain.

Soupirs de contentement, cris d'extase, manifestations vocales d'appréciation… Tous ces qualificatifs pouvaient être employés aisément. Respirations saccadées, mots doux chuchotés, déclarations d'amour, demandes sensuelles, sexuelles… Caresses, frôlements, enlacements, laissant une traînée brûlante sur une peau déjà pourtant très enflammée. Baisers, jeux de langue, morsures coquines. Tous ces indices laissaient deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un désir d'assouvir quelques instincts primitifs, un besoin naturel. Non, il s'agissait de bien plus. Une aura de passion, d'amour, d'affection était palpable en ce lieu et ce malgré toute l'ardeur que l'on pouvait noter.

Soudainement, comme un orage au cœur d'un été, une fin abrupte s'imposa, laissant les deux formes sous le jet, maintenant froid de la douche, épuisées mais satisfaites.

Une chose étrange se produisit par la suite. Cette brume, au lieu de s'évanouir avec la fermeture du robinet, pris plutôt en épaisseur. Un brouillard dense et intense recouvra rapidement tout dans l'espace déjà réduit de cette salle de bain.

Tout juste avant que tout ne devienne floue que plus rien ne puisse être vu, l'identité des deux formes s'imposa, ces deux personnes quittant enfin les confins de la cabine de douche.

------------------------------------------

* * *

Les yeux glacés de Trewlaney retrouvèrent finalement leur chemin à leur place habituelle. Avec une grande inspiration, l'enseignante de divination, rejeta la tête vers l'avant brusquement et força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme normal.

Enserrant les bras de son fauteuil sentant le vieux Sherry, elle tenta de se remémorer la vision qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Au final, ce n'est que deux mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« Granger et Weasley… »

* * *

A/N : Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ?


End file.
